The Soul Of An Empty Body
by SomeoneNamedLiz
Summary: ELi is a famous comic book artist. He had everything he could ever want in life, but when tragedy strikes, will he accept it? What if his denial makes him do certain things that he doesnt even know of.


Hey guys! So I got this idea while watching an episode of Criminal Minds so for those who watch the show, you may be familiar with this storyline, but I'm putting my own spin to it. May I just say that Spencer Reid is the most beautiful human being! That is all…

I think that this is going to be just a two or three shot, still not sure but uhhh enjoy?

* * *

><p>"Eli, open the fucking door! You're going to be late man!" Eli heard as he groggily woke up. He looked over to his alarm clock and saw that it was almost one in the afternoon. He groaned and forcefully threw his head down on his pillow.<p>

His agent, Adam, was yelling and banging on the door of his crappy apartment. Eli knew he was late to his signing but he didn't care.

**Caring is something he never did lately.**

Everything in his life went spiraling down since that night. He refused to believe that the incident ever happened, though. Because of his denial, he did something that he never knew he was capable of. He wasn't even aware of what had happened. Of what he did. Of what he had become.

"Eli! Come on, wake up!" Adam yelled impatiently. He grew tired of Eli's careless ways. He just didn't care about anything anymore. His friends, family, fans, and his life in general.

Eli reluctantly got out of bed and lazily walked over to the door. He looked at his reflection on the mirror that was next to the door and realized that he looked like shit. He had dark, heavy bags under his eyes, his shaggy hair was way too long, it almost reached his shoulders, and he hadn't shaved in days. His pale skin was paler than usual and that brought a sense of joy to him.

His pale skin reminded him of her beautiful pale skin.

Eli opened the door and in came Adam. He rushed over to Eli's desk to see if he got any work done in the past two weeks. Adam was disappointed to find out that he hadn't.

Adam turned to look at Eli in a frustrated manner. "Dude, did you get any work done? Anything at all?"

Eli looked at Adam, then to his cell phone that was on his bed, then back to Adam. "I think she's mad at me, Adam. Why is she mad at me? I didn't do anything!" Eli proclaimed hysterically.

Adam scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion, "What? Eli, who are you talking about?" he asked. "And why haven't you done any artwork for _Black Sun 4_? It does have a due date, you know!"

"Clare! She won't answer any of my calls, my texts! She's mad at me, I just know it!" Eli said as he pulled at his hair with both hands and started pacing around in his room.

Adam was confused at first but then he realized why Eli was acting this way. He frowned in sympathy for his client, his best friend, at that.

You see, Eli and Adam have been friends since high school. Eli was in grade ten while Adam was in grade nine. After a stupid, ignorant bully exposed Adam for who he really was, an FTM, all of Adam's friends started turning on him. All but one. You can probably guess who. It was Eli. He always had Adam's back and never looked at him differently just because of his 'situation'. He had always admired the younger boy. He never wanted to admit it though because Eli liked the idea of someone looking up to him.

The two boys became inseparable that year. But then came a blue eyed beauty named Clare, the following year. Eli was in grade eleven and Adam and Clare were in grade ten.

Eli and Clare soon became more than friends after a grueling conversation that Adam mischievously set up while the two were in the middle of a fight. The fight was quite stupid, really. It was about who disliked each other more. All they did was deny that they had feelings for each other, but of course, with a little help from Adam, things changed.

Fast forward a couple of years and they all graduated from university. Eli had become a very successful comic book artist and writer. His love for comics as a teenager was too strong to let go. He knew that he wanted to be involved with them as a career. He was soon discovered for his talent by the artist of one of his and Adam's favorite comic book, _The Goon_.

Eli gave Adam a job as his agent and Adam couldn't resist. Working with his best friend seemed like the easiest and most amazing job in the world. Over the years, he realized that it wasn't.

"Eli, maybe you just rest. You look like you haven't slept in days." Adam said as Eli kept on pacing in his room, muttering a couple of incoherent words.

Adam was getting really worried for his friend. After the incident, Eli hasn't been the same at all. It's very understandable but this is just too much, he thought.

"You know, I can cancel the signing, if you want." Adam said as he delicately placed a hand on Eli's shoulder. Eli's reaction was something that Adam wasn't expecting. It all happened so fast, Eli roughly turned around and pushed Adam to the ground. Eli crouched down on the floor to face Adam and said "I can handle myself…Adam". Eli cocked his head to the side while saying 'Adam' and a smirk appeared on his face.

If Adam hadn't known Eli for many years, he would've ran out of Eli's apartment and never looked back. But Adam knew better.

Eli's smirk faded away and was replaced with a frown. He slowly got up and casted his eyes toward Adam. "Adam, I am so sorry. I.. I didn't mean to push you, I swear!" Eli said as he backed away from Adam, eyes wide open.

Eli looked so vulnerable, so…broken.

"Uh, don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean it" Adam said while attempting to put on a smile. It came out more like a grimace but Eli seemed to believe him.

"Okay, uh again, I'm sorry about pushing you. Let me just try to look presentable and we'll get going" Eli said, trying to please Adam. Neither one of them were looking forward to this signing now.

Eli had always thought that signings were such a waste of time for the people traveling near and far to go see him. Why was he worth their trouble? They can just easily buy his comics and enjoy them without having the need to see him in person or having him sign them. But what he was really nervous about was that he wouldn't live up to his fans' expectations about him and who he was. Of course Eli didn't care about what people thought of him, he could honestly care less, but something about having his fans not like him as a person or who they thought he really was, was terrifying to Eli. He didn't care about the ones who didn't like his comics, just his fans. They were all he had left.

While Eli was getting dressed, Adam turned on the television and on came the news. There were murders going around the neighborhood and the police department of the town decided to call in the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI to help them make a profile on the murderer. This topic interested Adam greatly so he turned up the volume.

They were basically looking for someone who had erratic mood swings, suffered from a great loss in the past, has physiological issues, and is unusually violent. For some reason, this made Adam nervous. The thought of Eli possibly being the murderer crossed his mind for a quick second but it quickly went away. He knew Eli, he would never kill somebody. He's just not that kind of person no matter what he has gone through.

"Adam, what shirt do you think I should wear?" Eli came out with a simple red v-neck in one hand and a black dress shirt in the other. Adam jumped and put his hand to his chest while gasping. "Dude, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Oh, uh, sorry? Anyway, which shirt" Eli asked again while moving his hands up and down like a scale, measuring his options. Adam took a glimpse of both shirts but what caught his eye was his stomach. Eli had a scar running down his ribs to his navel. It was clearly a fresh scar because it was still bleeding.

Eli caught Adam staring at his stomach and so he looked down as well. "What happened there?" Adam asked while pointing his finger towards his injury.

Eli looked confused, "I don't know. It wasn't there yesterday." He looked up at Adam and Eli had the most genuine confused expression so Adam knew he wasn't lying. Adam didn't know what to believe anymore.

Adam sighed, "The red one".

"You sure?" Eli asked, "I thought the black one might may me look more professional" he said with a smile.

"Yeah, positive" Adam turned towards the door to walk out and said "I'll wait for you in the limo, okay?"

"Yeah, alright, I'll be right down" Eli said with such enthusiasm.

Adam was positive that the red shirt would be better for the signing, but he wasn't positive about Eli not being a possible murderer and that made him scared.

* * *

><p>What do you guys think? Can Eli really be the murderer? ;)<p> 


End file.
